


Changeling

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher), Thuri



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now moved to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058089/chapters/2119754">right here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

Now moved to [right here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058089/chapters/2119754)


End file.
